


Vibe-y Patronus

by LadyOrpheus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, flashvibe, oral sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOrpheus/pseuds/LadyOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hey how about flashvibe with barry helping cisco get more comfortable with his powers?</p>
<p>Or Barry helps give Cisco the proper motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibe-y Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fic I originally responded to on [tumblr](http://ladyorpheus.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Come say hi!

Cisco squinted his eyes, narrowed his focus. He tried to think scary thoughts, tried to get that adrenaline pumping: Zoom, Reverse Flash, Barry in danger. He concentrated and concentrated until his concentrator was sore. He tried to reach for that intangible well of power inside himself, to “tune into the natural vibration of the earth” or some mumbo jumbo shit. He could almost feel it humming beneath his skin. It was just there, but trapped somehow underneath an invisible layer. He reached again. Further, further, almost there…

“Dude, breathe.”

Startled from his trance-like state, Cisco released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Barry was hovering just over his left shoulder, a nervous furrow in his brow.

“You look like your head was about ready to pop off.”

Cisco huffed in frustration. The spare beaker just a few inches in front of him had not shatterd; it hadn’t even wiggled. Cisco flicked it with his finger. It teetered, but didn’t even have the decency to tip over. The fucker.

“Ugh!” Cisco ran his hands through his hair. “What am I doing wrong!?” He crossed his arms across his chest. “Theoretically I know that all I have to do is isolate the resonant frequency of the object and-boom! But it’s just. not. happening!” 

“Hey,” Barry soothed. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ll get it.”

Cisco just pouted and sulked harder, "Hartley Rathaway could do it.”

Barry, undeterred, wrapped his arms around Cisco from behind. He tucked his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder and planted a soft peck on his cheek. “Hartley Rathway has to rely on tech.” Another peck. With each small kiss Barry could feel the tension slowly melt from Cisco’s shoulders. “Hartley Rathaway can’t see the future.” One more. “And Hartley Rathway can’t rock a supersuit the way you could.”

Cisco chuckled. “Damn straight.” He leaned back into Barry’s arms, basking in the embrace. Even backwards, Barry gave the best hugs. Like, even if Cisco wasn’t completely biased, Barry’s hugs would totally rank Top 3 worldwide. Just behind Baymax and Totoro. Hugging warmth and enthusiasm easily made up boniness. 

Even as his body relaxed, however, Cisco’s mind was still churning. It did that. “Okay, but what if I used the goggles, made a few tweaks, altered the specs to let me see the modulations in frequencies so I could tell–”

“Cisco!” Barry laughed. He kissed the nape of his neck this time. “You’re over thinking it.”

“Guilty as charged.”

Barry laughed again. “Look, I could spend all day calculating trajectories and optimal velocities, but once you’re out there, in the thick of it, it all just fades away. It’s not about the numbers. It’s about what you feel.”

Cisco sighed. “Yes, I know. Fear equals adrenaline; adrenaline equals powers. I get the concept. But it’s not like Harry can follow me around and shout ‘boo’ every time I need to get my vibe on.”

Barry hmmmed. “Maybe he won’t need to. Maybe it’s not so simple.”

Cisco turned to face his boyfriend’s (boyfriends! Cisco would never get tired of that) arms so he could arch an eyebrow at him. “Sexy speedster, way wha?”

Barry shrugged. “Fear is what triggers your visions, sure. But what if your…sonic-vibey-whatchmacallit, is triggered by something different. Like anger or happiness?”

For a moment Cisco just blinked. Then he seized his boyfriend’s (boyfriend!) head in both hands. “You!” He gave him an over dramatic, lip-smacking smooch. “You, Barry Allen, are a genius.” He disentangled himself to reset the spare beaker. The little fucker was going down.

Barry shrugged again. “I try.”

Cisco clapped excitedly. “Oh my god, oh my god. What if the physical manifestation of my powers is totally like a vibe-y patronus! Okay okay okay.” He shook out his limbs. “Here we go.”

Cisco closed his eyes. “Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts.”

Puppies. Kitties. Barry. “Anything, yet?” Cisco peeked. The beaker remained obnoxiously in one piece.

Cisco groaned. No! Happy thoughts. He clenched his eyes shut again.

“You don’t have to get it right away Cisco.” Came Barry’s warm voice. “Come on, let’s take a break. Get a mountain of Thai food on the way home, watch Episode V…–woah! It moved!”

Cisco’s eyes flew open just in time to see the beaker rattle slightly and then stop.

“Dude! You did it!”

Cisco’s racing mind started to put two and two together. “Do that again.” He said to Barry.

Barry swung his head around. As if there was anyone else in the lab this late at night. “Wha–me? I didn’t do anything.”

Cisco closed his eyes again. “Just, talk about nice things. Warm fuzzies. I think it’s helping.”

“Oh? Oh! Yeah, sure. I can do that. Uh–what was I–? Right! Thai food. And Star Wars. You, me, a long weekend. No Flash business. We could just Netflix all day and order in.” 

Cisco could hear the glass vibrating against the table. “Keep going.”

Barry’s voice moved closer, whispering into his ear. “I know you like that pizza place over in Keystone even though it doesn’t deliver. Just think about it. Sweatpants all day. Or, you know,” Barry’s voice became barely a whisper in Cisco’s ear, “no sweatpants. You in my mouth”

Cisco absolutely did not squeak. But even if he did, the sound would’ve been covered up by the loud crash of shattering glass.

He opened his eyes. The motherfucking beaker was still standing…

But he did managed to take out the glass partition that led to Caitlin’s lab.

“Ummmm. Oops?”

Barry, for his part, was clutching his sides with laughter. “Guess we’ll have to work on your aim.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and started to drag his boyfriend away by the arm. “Hey, where are we going?”

Cisco humphed in mock annoyance. “I demand that pizza from Keystone. I have just reached superhero status and I deserve cheesy, tomato-y goodness. You, mister, are going to fetch it for me and meet me back at the apartment. And then,” he stopped long enough to give Barry the most exaggerated wink he could muster, “You are going to make good on that tease. And if you are very, very good. I will return the favor.”

It was Barry’s turn to not-squeak as he dashed to get that delicious, delicious pizza. Cisco smirked, thinking of other delicious, delicious things they’d be busy doing. He winced as he surveyed the lab. Probably too busy to clean up before Caitlin saw.

Oops.


End file.
